Mr & Mrs Count Dracula
by Johanna-002
Summary: She had never cared for Halloween before... Sex between two people, when you love one another can be magical and spiritual- connecting on every level. Sex between two vampires… that was… Wow. Halloween fic. Smut Ensured. Complete.


**Title: **Mr. & Mrs. Count Dracula

**Summary: **She had never cared for Halloween before... Sex between two people, when you love one another can be magical and spiritual- connecting on every level. Sex between two vampires… that was… Wow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

_Because I love you, Ashley. _

-01-

Halloween is not normally the time of year when people think about romance. However, there are individuals that think what better time of year to spice up the love life than Halloween!

Clarisse was wearing a long black wig that was braided into a messy braid and hanging around her left shoulder. Her make up artist Simone had painted her face ice white and had enhanced her blue eyes with rounds of dark eye liner and bright red lipstick. There was a black gash across Clarisse's face from her right eye to the bottom of her lip with trails of red paint in it for the 'bleeding wound effect'.

Clarisse smoothed down the black of her costume. "Have you seen Joseph?"

As if on cue Joseph had walked through the door. His outfit different but very similar to hers, and his face make up was the perfect male version of hers except his gash wound was from his ear down to his neck.

A primal growl escaped her as she took in and fully admired the figure of her husband. Every single thing about him was just so yummy.

"Looking good Joe!" Mia teased, walking past her grandmother and giving her a slight nudge.

Amelia, ever the instigator; Joseph smiled but did not reply to her comment; his attention was intently focused on his wife. Dear lord, she was the most intelligent, compassionate, most sexiest creature to ever walk this great earth.

"Are you ready my love?"

She smiled, "As I ever will be my darling."

X-X-X

Lord Crowley and his twin brother was hosting a Halloween party, with both of them having such different views and the most outrageous personalities, the night would surely prove to be a memorable one.

Walking through the halls of Lord Crowley's gigantic home, Clarisse and Joseph were stopped nearly every twenty seconds for pictures.

"What in the world are you supposed to be?" Joseph laughed, taking in the view of Andrew Jacoby and Lady Alyssa.

Alyssa giggled, "Barney and Betty Flintstone!" She passed Andrews camera to Marissa, Sheila and Sebastian's daughter.

"Smile!"

One

Two

Three

The flash sparked and the image of a vampire and cave couple appeared. Maybe it was the fact that the dowager queen was living life- letting her hair down, or maybe it had something to do with her having downed three shots of tequila… Those could possible be the reasons for her extraordinary smile, but no. Her smile was blinding, and her eyes were mesmerizing because of the man next to her.

Just these few months into their new marriage had completely flipped her life 360. The Queen would never have attended a Halloween party, and she would have never, in a thousand years have dressed up- a wig, face painted… being young wild and free. It was exhilarating to be free- it was magical to be in love.

She was a whole new person, yet it was as if she where always this way.

With the night wearing on Clarisse had become increasingly flirtatious. The Vampire in her was emerging, if not by the desire and lust flashing in her eyes then it was clearly evident by the actions she displayed; pulling her husband from conversations just to disappear to secluded areas for intense-passionate make out sessions, nearly taking and begging him to take her right there…Yes, Clarisse was aroused… She felt as if her body would explode at any moment. It felt so tight and heavy…

Where was her husband? She needed to be taken care of NOW.

X-X-X

As Clarisse approached her husband she caught the end of his sentence to Andrew Jacoby, "… I see, we'll good luck you. I hope you get the answer you wish for."

"Darling?" Was that her voice.

He turned to her, "Mrs. Dracula,"

"Honey," She whispered, moving closer to him, her body pressing close to his and her lips close to his ear, "Honey, can you come with me for a few minutes?" She punctuated her request with a kiss to the base of his neck.

Mr. and Mrs. Dracula quickly slipped into the dead of night.

* * *

Everyone gathered around, making themselves comfortable on the sofa's and chairs, cuddling with their partners under plush blankets.

"Would any one like to start the rounds of scary stories?" Sheila asked.

"Me!" Amelia exclaimed.

The lights dimmed and Crowley hit the play button on his stereo, the haunting sound playing just as the Queen began her tale, "One night, a woman went out for drinks with her girlfriends. She left the bar fairly late at night, got in her car and onto the deserted highway. She noticed a lone pair of headlights in her rear-view mirror, approaching at a pace just slightly quicker than hers. As the car pulled up behind her she glanced and saw the turn signal on — the car was going to pass — when suddenly it swerved back behind her, pulled up dangerously close to her tailgate and the brights flashed."

* * *

He pulled the door of the limo shut, immediately turning to climb upon his wife. His lips met her harshly as she clung desperately to his warm figure.

She pulled back breathing heavily, pulling his cape away frantically and ripping harshly at the buttons of his shirt. Growling, "I want you."

"I want you more," he mumbled into her cleavage.

She ran her hands down his back and back up over his shoulders, she seethed, "That's not even possible!"

Joseph lifted his head and kissed her hungrily. They groaned in unison as he grounded his pelvis harsh against her warm, damp center. She squeezed her legs around him, holding him tightly to her- she used their position to her advantage, thrusting up against him to feel the length in which she excited him.

Pushing the blouse from her shoulders, he admired her heaving chest- breast straining fully against the white of her bra, her erect and hard buds tenting the material slightly. God! The things this woman invoked in him. It was so primal; so erotic!

Kissing down the length of her body he couldn't help but let a proud, male smile grace his features, her body arched in every place he touched, desperately begging for more. Slowly he pulled the pants from her body, growling at the way her breath hitched and the way her panties clung to her- his _member_ jumping at the more than obvious dampness between her legs.

* * *

As her grandparents continued with their excitement in the back seat of a limo, Amelia continued to intrigue her audience with her spooky story, "Now she was getting nervous. The lights dimmed for a moment and then the brights came back on and the car behind her surged forward. The frightened woman struggled to keep her eyes on the road and fought the urge to look at the car behind her. Finally, her exit approached but the car continued to follow, flashing the brights periodically."

* * *

She gasped. "Animal!" She laughed. "God, Joseph!" He ripped the seems of her panties throwing them to the floor with a deep growl.

His eyes met hers, bright and gleaming in the darkness. She pulled herself up and unclasped her bra, letting her straps fall slack over her shoulders. He pulled the offending garment from her body, and together they quickly divested him of her belt, pants and _finally_ his boxers.

Climbing back over her, snaking his arm under her, he lifted and shifted her further up. She smiled brightly at the fire in his eyes, the eagerness of his touch, the weight of his lips on hers. His body covered hers, his breath mingling with hers and their hands tracing over the other, admiring everything about each other.

His kissed her neck, she opened herself for him. She pulled him closer and ran her hands all over him. Her head was spinning. She felt dizzy, tossing her head to the side he immediately found the column of her neck. Then finally he joined them, she gasped and mumbled out a chuckle against her lips as his hips moved against hers. His hands moved over her body roughly as his met hers with more force, over and over and over again.

* * *

"Through every stoplight and turn, it followed her until she pulled into her driveway. She figured her only hope was to make a mad dash into the house and call the police. As she flew from the car, so did the driver of the car behind her — and he screamed, "Lock the door and call the police! Call 911!"

When the police arrived the horrible truth was finally revealed to the woman. The man in the car had been trying to save her. As he pulled up behind her and his headlights illuminated her car, he saw the silhouette of a man with a butcher knife rising up from the back seat to stab her, so he flashed his brights and the figure crouched back down.

The moral of the story: Always check the back seat!"

Queen Amelia had out done herself with the scary story, and just a wave of applause had sounded, the applause within Clarisse's body was sparking as well.

* * *

Clarisse's back arched far off from the seat of the limo into the strong body above hers. Her chest forced hard against his, her nails digging into his flesh and racking down his back.

The feeling of her husband relentlessly pounding into her was mindboggling. Her orgasm ripped through her, and a deafening scream sounded from her. Breathless and more sated and glowing then she had ever felt, Clarisse huffed, "Thank you my love… That was phenomenal!"

"You where phenomenal."

Sex between two people, when you love one another can be magical and spiritual- connecting on every level. Sex between two vampires… that was… Wow.

The first of many Halloween's for Mr. And Mrs. Count Dracula.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry my Halloween fic is late. I tried to post it in the month of October. However, a little thing called Life has been keeping me at bay.


End file.
